Water Seven - Enies Lobby : Passé obscur et Justice absolue
by Erzats
Summary: Séquelle de 'Les îles célestes et l'homme à l'écharpe'. Après être revenu sur Grand Line, les Strawhat et Ash arrivent à Water Seven, où tout part en sucette. Entre assassinat, disparition, décisions difficiles et raz de marée, les origines de Ash sont dévoilées. Est-il un ennemi, un allié, ou les deux ? Suis le manga mais avec quelques différences. (En pause pour durée indéfinie)
1. Chapitre 1 : Davy Back Fight

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes bien et que vous êtes prêt pour cette nouvelle fic One Piece qui nous mèneras jusqu'à la fin de l'arc Water7 – Enies Lobby. Ne perdons pas plus de temps et allons-y !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas le propriétaire de One Piece. Tout appartient à Oda sauf mon OC Ash.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Davy Back Fight**

Cela faisait quelque jours maintenant que les Strawhat Pirate étaient revenus de leurs aventures dans les îles célestes et la vie avaient repris son cours habituel. Mais il y avait un intrus parmi les pirates. Allongé sur des chaines qui avaient été tendues entre le mat et la rambarde de l'étage supérieur du Vogue Merry était allongé Ashuku, plus communément appelé Ash, un jeune homme un teint bronzé, aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux blancs qui avaient tapé l'incruste sur le bateau lorsque les pirates avaient emprunté le Knock-up Stream pour atteindre les îles célestes et les avaient suivi, et même aidé, à faire face au danger qui les attendais là-haut. Allongé sur son hamac de chaines, habillé d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, d'un pantalon en toile noir à bande rouge sur les côtés et de chaussures noires, toujours avec son écharpe écarlate autour du coup qui lui cachait le cou et la partie inférieure de son visage, il observait le reste de l'équipage avec un brin d'incompréhension. On aurait presque l'impression qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre des dangers de Grand Line, avec le capitaine en train de geindre dans son coin, jaloux de Nami qui était en train de faire un tour avec son Waver sur l'océan avec la même aisance que sur la mer de nuage, Zoro en train de s'entrainer, Ussop faisant l'inventaire de ses Dials, Sanji vantant les louanges de la navigatrice accoudé au bastingage, Chopper, sous forme 'humaine', prêt à ramener le Waver à bord et Robin qui, comme lui, profitait du spectacle avec un léger sourire.

 _"J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit le même équipage que celui qui à affronter 'Dieu' il y a même pas 7 jours. On dirait même pas des pirates."_

Après que la navigatrice ai terminée son tour de Waver et soit revenue à bord, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour qu'ai lieu ce que beaucoup attendait, à savoir le partage de l'or récupéré à Skypiea.

\- "Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Le partage du butin entre les membres de l'équipage !" annonça Nami en étalant l'or en question sur la table, une véritable pile de trésor qui brillait de mille feux.

\- "OUAIS !" hurla le trio de gamin de l'équipage (à savoir le capitaine, le sniper et le médecin) déjà en train de rêver à tout ce qu'ils pourraient acheter avec cet or, Zoro et Sanji faisant part de leur envies également, bien qu'avec plus de retenues, sous les regards observateur de Robin et Ash, ce dernier sachant pertinemment ce que ce partage allait vouloir dire pour lui.

\- "Bon. D'abord, 80% pour mes économies." Commença Nami, tout sourire en poussant la quasi-totalité du trésor sur le côté.

\- "Attends un peu…" intervinrent les 5 garçons de l'équipages en tendant la main vers Nami, en sueur.

\- "Je blaguais." Avoua-t-elle, ce qui soulagea l'équipage.

\- "Blague ou pas, je suis sûr que tout le monde ici peut parfaitement t'imaginer faire un truc pareil." Commenta Ash.

\- "Toi, tu te tais. Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipage alors t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse avoir de ce trésor." Répliqua Nami, ce qui ne surpris pas Ash le moins du monde.

\- "Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais si je peux me permettre, vous feriez bien d'économiser tout ce que vous pouvez pour ce bateau." Lâcha Ash ce qui pris par surprise l'équipage.

\- "Hein ? Le Merry ?" demanda Luffy.

\- "Non, le mien. Bien sûr que je parle du Merry. Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais avec ses planches et plaques en métal de partout, on dirait plus un patchwork qu'un bateau. Il a sérieusement besoin de réparation et pas des petites."

\- "Il a pas tort. On peut pas laisser l'état du bateau s'aggraver." Confirma Nami, prenant étonnamment le parti d'Ash. "On partageras le butin plus tard, quand on saura ce que ça va nous couter."

\- "Ouais. C'est sûr que c'est pas avec le travail tout pourri d'Ussop qu'on va aller loin." Lança Zoro qui était assis à la table avec les autres.

\- "Hé, je suis le sniper, moi, pas réparateur de bateau." Rappela Ussop, légèrement blessé par la remarque de l'épéiste.

\- "Oui, il faudrait qu'on aille sur un chantier naval pour qu'un vrai ingénier naval le répare." Rajouta Sanji avant que Chopper n'intervienne avec une question.

\- "Wow. Il y a des gens plus doué que Ussop pour réparer les choses ?"

\- "Il y aura toujours quelqu'un de meilleur que lui, peu importe le domaine." Répondit Ash, se moquant totalement du fait que le principal intéressé était juste à côté…

*BAM*

… Ce qui lui valut de recevoir un marteau en pleine tête de la part d'un Ussop qui avait pas apprécié la remarque.

\- "Dans ce cas…" commença Luffy, brisant le mutisme dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques minutes maintenant. "Trouvons un ingénieur naval pour l'équipage ! On a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et on aura besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper du Merry. C'est notre vie et notre maison ! Trouvons un ingénieur naval qui protégera notre navire !"

S'en suivi un silence de surprise, l'équipage visiblement pas habitué à ce que son capitaine sorte des remarques aussi intelligente. Ash laissa le temps à la surprise de passer et se dirigea vers la cale du navire pour se reposer, le jeune homme s'assoupissant dans la minute, loupant ainsi un épisode étrange de vague géante et de pirates démoralisés.

/- Plus tard -/

Ash était allongé sur son hamac de chaines dans la cale, occuper à lire un livre en grignotant quelques fruits quand il remarqua que le bateau était silencieux depuis bien trop longtemps. Intrigué, il regarda par le hublot et voyant qu'il faisait encore jour, il se leva et se dirigea vers la trappe de la cale, posant son livre sur le bureau de Nami quand soudain…

*BOUM, BOUM*

Deux bruits sourd résonnèrent à l'extérieur du bateau et Ash, de plus en plus inquiet, sorti tournant la tête vers la droite et vit un gigantesque bateau avec une figure de proue en forme de tête de renard avec en une voile noire sur laquelle était dessiné une tête de mort avec des oreilles pointues et un nez bizarre, le mot FOXY écrit par-dessus, le mot coupé en deux par le crâne. Deux grosses pattes de renard, attachés au bateau par des chaines, étaient plantées dans le sol de l'île, tenant le Merry en otage.

 _"J'ai déjà vu ce pif quelques part. Foxy…ça me dit quelque chose."_

\- "Un duel ? Quel genre de duel ?" demanda la voix de Nami, qui se trouvait sur la terre ferme, avec Sanji, Robin et Zoro, ce qui voulait surement dire que Luffy, Ussop et Chopper étaient partis exploré l'île.

\- "Mais un Davy Back Fight, bien entendu." Répondit l'un des membres de cet équipage mystère, tout les membres étant affublé de masque de renards noirs.

\- "Un Davy Back Fight ? C'est quoi ça ?" se demanda Zoro ce à quoi Robin répondit.

\- "C'est plus un jeu qu'une bataille. Il tiendrait ses origines de 'Pirate Island', le légendaire paradis des pirates. Ce jeu est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir un meilleur équipage, en volant celui d'un autre."

\- "C'est ça." Confirma l'un des pirates. "Pour chaque manche remporté, les gagnants peuvent prendre un membre de l'équipage du perdant. Et si ils n'ont pas, ou plus, de membres de valeur, on peut même leur prendre le Jolly Roger, leur fierté."

\- "Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde ! Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on accepte un truc pareil !"

\- "AH ! Pleure et crie autant que tu veux, jeune fille." Contra l'un des pirates en s'adressant à la rousse. "Si ton capitaine le décide, vous participerez au jeu que vous le vouliez ou non !"

\- "Ils ont raison, Nami-swan. C'est une loi non écrite dans le monde de la piraterie. Essaye d'y déroger et tu seras déshonorer à vie !" acquiesça Sanji, prenant le partie des pirates sur ce point.

\- "Qui se préoccupe de petits détails comme ça ?!" s'indigna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne ne cherchait à aller dans son sens à elle.

\- "Je préfère mourir que de perdre mon honneur." Statua Zoro, Sanji affirmant la même chose, tandis que Nami refusait toujours d'accepter les faits.

\- "Bien ! Alors on doit arrêter Luffy !"

Elle tourna les talons, bien décidée à empêcher Luffy d'accepter ce défi, mais elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, stoppée net dans son élan par une chaine enroulée autour de son pied droit. En remontant la chaine, ils virent Ash, debout sur le rivage, l'autre bout de la fameuse chaine dans la main et il avait pas l'air ravi.

\- "Dis donc, ma vieille, on dirait que tu as pas compris ce qu'il se passe. Le Davy Back Fight est, en quelque sorte, une institution au sein du monde des pirates et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu en es une." Récita Ash en s'approchant de Nami qui était assise par terre, les 3 autres Strawhat observant la scène en silence. "Tu dois donc te plier à ces règles, que tu le veuille ou non. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas déshonorer ta propre personne mais aussi cet équipage. Et puis de toute façon, si Luffy décide de participer, tu n'auras pas le choix que de le suivre, autrement tu commettrais un acte d'insubordination. À moins que tu ai peur de rejoindre cet autre équipage, ce qui revendrais à dire que tu n'as pas confiance en vos capacité à gagner ce jeu. Alors, tu vas encore t'y opposer ou tu vas assumer le choix que tu as fait quand tu as rejoint cet équipage de ton plein gré ?"

À chaque mots prononcés par l'homme aux yeux rouges, Nami s'était sentie s'enfoncer en peu plus dans le sol, chaque parole ayant l'effet d'un coup de massue. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que 2 détonations résonnèrent à travers l'île, confirmant les craintes de Nami : Luffy avait accepté le duel.

/- Plus tard -/

L'île, qui était jusque là un grand terrain vide, ressemblait maintenant à une immense foire avec des stands, des scènes et même quelques attractions qui avaient toutes été montée par les Foxy Pirates, visiblement décidé à faire de ce Davy Back Fight une véritable fête. De leur côté, les Strawhat Pirates étaient enfin réunis pendant que Porche, l'un des membres les plus important de l'équipage de Foxy, expliquaient les règles du Davy Back Fight, Nami assise sur une caisse en pleine déprime. Foxy arriva alors près de l'équipage.

\- "Eh bien, j'espère que vous êtes prêt. Car d'ici la fin Davy Back Fight, vous ne serez plus que 5. Eheheh !"

\- "4 en fait." Précisa Ash, attirant les regards de Foxy et du reste de son équipage. "Je ne fais pas partie de cet équipage. Il me serve de taxi plus qu'autre chose."

\- "Je vois, dans ce cas, je vais devoir t'interdire toute intervention. Tu devras rester neutre. Après tout, c'est un duel entre pirates." Raisonna Foxy, ce qui semblait suffire à Ash

\- "Pas de problème. Ils ont leurs problèmes, j'ai les miens. Ils sauront se débrouiller".

\- "T'as qu'à dire que tu t'en fous, vas-y, te gêne pas." Se plaint Zoro, pas vraiment amusé par la situation.

\- "Au contraire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai entendu parler de cet équipage. Foxy est un rusé, pour ne pas dire un tricheur, et tout son équipage le suit dans ses machinations. Même ceux qui ne participe pas à un jeu vont devoir faire attention pour éviter un trop plein de tricherie." Expliqua Ash avant de rajouter mentalement _"Et votre équipage étant le seul à l'heure actuelle qui puisse m'intéresser, il est pas question que vous soyez dissout."_

Les Strawhat étaient tous en train de réfléchir à qui allait participer à quel jeu, enfin plus ou moins, puisque Sanji, Luffy et Zoro se disputaient pour savoir qui aller participer au combat, Robin lisait le document listant les différents jeux, Chopper mangeait sa barbe à papa et Nami et Ussop étaient en pleine déprime.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on perd ?" commença Ussop, la tête baissé. "Je suis sûr qu'ils veulent le grand Capitaine Ussop."

\- "Non, ils me voudront moi, la belle navigatrice." Contra Nami, dans la même position qu'Ussop, juste à côté de lui.

\- "Dites plutôt 'le grand Peureux Ussop' et 'la sorcière radine', ça colle mieux."

Ash du se tordre en deux, dos au sol, pour esquiver les coups, momentanément habillé d'un long manteau noir et de lunette de soleil, avant de se relever sans forcer, la navigatrice et le sniper ayant fini au sol, déséquilibrer par l'élan de leur coup de poing respectif.

\- "Calmez-vous. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de gagner, il faut former les meilleures équipes possible. Bon, qui fait quoi ?"

/- Donut Race - Ash POV -/

Avec le reste des Strawhat, j'était positionné au bord de l'île observant les 2 embarcations qui allaient se livrer bataille dans la Donut Race. Une course en bateau autour de l'île avec une particularité : les participants devait fabriquer leur propres embarcations avec seulement 3 barils en bois et en comparant ceux des 2 équipages, j'avaient d'ores et déjà un mauvais pressentiment. L'embarcation de Nami, Robin et Ussop était ridicule comparé à celle de l'équipe de Foxy et comme si le fait qu'ils avaient un meilleur bateau n'était pas suffisant, l'équipe était composé de Porche, la lieutenante de Foxy, de Kaboty, un homme poisson et le troisième membre n'était même pas sur le bateau puisqu'il s'agissait d'un requin étoilé du nom de Monda qui allait tirer l'embarcation de la team Foxy. Autrement dit, les Strawhat étaient plus que mal barré. En les regardant se positionner sur la ligne d'arrivée et recevoir un Eternal Pose diriger sur l'île, j'ai de suite compris que cette course allait avoir un début particulièrement compliqué.

Et j'avais pas tord puisqu'à l'instant où le top départ a été donné, les Foxy Pirate qui étaient sur l'île ont tous ouvert le feu sur Nami, Robin et Ussop, les envoyant loin du circuit tandis que Monda tirait Porche et Kaboty prenant toute l'avance possible. Et l'embarcation des Strawhat eu à peine le temps de s'immobiliser qu'un gigantesque rocher sorti de nulle part manqua de les écraser. Je me tournais alors vers les Foxy Pirate qui ricanaient tous, avant de se faire maraver par Luffy et les autres, clairement pas amusé par tout ces trucs. Bien que selon moi, c'est plutôt qu'ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen d'aider leurs amis qui venait d'ailleurs de perdre un morceau de leur bateau à cause d'une attaque de l'homme poisson qui se fit dans la minute qui suivit par une contrattaque de Robin qui fit pousser des bras sur Kaboty pour l'écraser sur la tête de Monda, freinant l'embarcation ennemi.

Après ça, on est resté plus ou moins dans le flou du au fait que les concurrents avaient disparu, les seules informations que l'on recevaient étant celle du commentateur, mais je n'y prêtaient pas vraiment attention. J'était plus occupé par le fait que Foxy venait de disparaitre avec son gorille et je me doutait bien que c'était pas pour aller cueillir des fraises. Les commentaires restaient malgré tout assez instructif : on y apprenais des choses sur la course comme une accélération soudaine et brutale des Strawhat qui avaient dépassé Porche et son équipe, redépassé dans la seconde par les Foxy, des pièges à base de bras sortis de nulle part, d'une barrière de corail, de tourbillons, d'une fumée apparu soudainement dans cette zone dangereuse à cause de Foxy, ce qui n'empêcha pas les Strawhat de passer cette obstacle sans problème grâce aux talents en navigation de Nami, ce qui pris tout le monde de court chez les Foxy, d'une nouvelle accélération brutale du à Ussop qui les fit sauter par-dessus un tourbillon géant et un morceau de l'île leur faisant prendre un max d'avance, suivi de piège en tout genre posé par Foxy qui n'ont pas eu le moindre effet, que cela soit le faux panneau de signalisation ou le fausse arrivée.

"Ce mec n'a vraiment aucune race." Me dis-je alors que Nami, Robin et Ussop, le bateau couvert de shuriken en forme de fleur venait d'apparaitre, s'approchant enfin de la véritable arrivée. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de l'arrivée que le reste de l'équipage fêtait leur victoire mais quand j'ai vu Foxy arrivé à leur niveau sur le rivage, j'ai compris qu'il avait un dernier atout dans sa manche, et pas des moindres.

 _ **NORO NORO BEAM !**_

Foxy tandis la main vers le bateau des Strawhat et un sorte de rayon rose les frappa de plein fouet, mais on notre grande surprise, ils semblaient n'avoir subit aucun dégâts, même s'ils avaient été ralentis.

Très ralentis.

TROP ralenti.

Profitant de l'immobilisation soudaine des Strawhat, Porche arriva et franchi la ligne d'arrivée avant les autres remportant ainsi la Donut Race.

/- Peu après -/

Tout le monde était de retour sur la terre ferme, les Foxy Pirate fêtant leur victoire tandis que chez les Strawhat, l'ambiance était pas au beau fixe.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ai arrivé ?" se demanda Chopper. "Vous étiez sur le point de gagner et vous êtes devenu tout lent d'un coup."

\- "C'est à cause de Foxy." J'expliquais attirant l'attention de l'équipage. "Il a mangé un Fruit du Démon. C'est lui qui les a ralenti."

\- "En effet, belle déduction." Confirma Foxy en s'approchant de nous. "Il existe en ce monde des particules encore méconnues ! L'énergie que je génère ralentit tout ce qu'elle touche. Démonstration, Hamburg !"

Le gorille sorti un bazooka et tira sur son patron, qui utilisa le même rayon pour ralentir le boulet. Sauf que perdu dans son explication, il en oublia le fameux boulet qui explosa au bout d'une trentaine de secondes envoyant Foxy voler au loin.

 _"Est-il possible d'être aussi débile ?"_

/- Groggy Ring -/

Je vais essayer d'oublier la sélection du membres d'équipage dérobé parce que j'avoue que l'expression de Chopper, forcé de rejoindre cet autre équipage faisait mal au cœur. Après tout vus sa personnalité et même son âge, s'était comme si un arrachait un enfant à sa famille. Mais Zoro l'avait calmé comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre de sa part : des mots dur mais justes. 'Alors tu remballe ta lâcheté, tu t'assoies et tu regardes le match tranquillement.', c'est le genre de phrase que je pourrais garder en stock pour m'en resservir plus tard. Enfin bref, il était maintenant l'heure du deuxième round, le Groggy Ring. Une sorte de match dont la balle est en fait l'un des joueurs, un dans chaque équipe, l'équipe qui réussi à mettre le joueur 'ballon' adverse dans son le cercle adversaire remporte le match. Même si les règles stipulaient que les armes étaient interdite, je ne me faisait pas trop de souci pour Sanji et Zoro. Même sans sabres, Zoro restait un monstre de force.

\- "Je suis sûr qu'on va gagner ce duel. Avec ces deux-là, on ne peut pas perdre !" affirma Ussop plein d'espoir que je ne partageais pas hélas.

\- "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. M'enfin, c'est pas comme si ils avaient un géant dans leur équipe. AHAHAHAHAH !"

Mais évidemment, comme toujours, j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. Puisque quand l'équipe de Foxy apparu, elle était composé de Hamburg, le gorille bras droit de Foxy, Un autre gorille, qui faisait 2 fois la taille d'Hamburg du nom de Pickle et un troisième, deux fois plus grand que Pickle qui était d'ailleurs mélange entre un homme-poison et un géant, Bigpain. Et bien entendu, dans leur équipe, c'est ce géant qui faisait office de balle.

\- "LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU VEUX FAIRE UNE REMARQUE DU GENRE, ABSTIENT TOI !" Hurlèrent Nami et Ussop en me secouant comme un prunier

Revenons au match qui venait de démarrer et Sanji n'avait pas perdu de temps, sautant par-dessus Pickle, ciblant Bigpain. Mais en voulant courir le long de son bras pour atteindre sa tête, il s'était mis à faire du surplace et ce dû au fait qu'il était un homme-poisson anguille rendant son corps extrêmement glissant. Profitant de ça, Bigpain envoya Sanji voler au loin d'un coup vers Hamburg et Pickle, ce dernier taclant violemment Zoro l'envoyant au tapis pendant qu'Hamburg attrapa Sanji au vol avant de l'envoyer vers l'en-but des Strawhat. Zoro tenta bien de l'en empêcher encore une fois mais il se fit de nouveau tacler part Pickle qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même, envoyant Zoro au sol et Sanji dans les airs à nouveau. Propulser en l'air par Bigpain, Hamburg attrapa Sanji et plongea vers l'en-but mais alors que tout semblait perdu pour les Strawhat, Zoro se releva, pris Pickle par les jambes et se mit à le faire tournoyer avant de l'envoyer droit sur Hamburg. Mais au même moment, Sanji avait réussi à se libérer de Hamburg et à lui asséner un gros coup de pied, les 2 gorille se rentrant dedans avec une telle force qu'il furent assommé tout les 2 en même temps.

\- "Eh, ils travaillent bien ensemble, on dirait." Je commentai en regardant le cuistot et le bretteur.

\- "Arrête de me gêner !" Lança Sanji.

\- "Tu voles trop, pauvre con !" répliqua Zoro.

\- "Ou pas. Ils m'exaspèrent en fait."

Bigpain étant seul sur le terrain, il se mit à courir après les 2 pirates qui, à mon grand étonnement, se contentait de fuir plutôt que de l'attaquer, ce que Ussop leur fit bien remarquer.

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que vous fuyez ?! C'est lui la balle !"

\- "On sait bien, mais regarde. Il a des lames sous les semelles !"

Et en effet, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait tous clairement voir qu'il y avait de longues lames sous les bottes de Bigpain. La question était : Pourquoi l'arbitre ne disait rien ?

Tous simplement parce qu'il regardait ailleurs en sifflotant l'air de rien.

\- "ARRÊTE ÇA !" Ce qui ne plus pas à Sanji qui shoota vers l'arbitre lui envoyant sa chaussure en pleine tête, ce qui lui valut un carton jaune. De mon côté, je grinçais des dents.

\- "Bande d'enfoirés ! Ils ont vraiment aucune race."

\- "C'est que maintenant que tu trouves ça ignoble ? Et la Donut Race ? C'était pas déjà suffisamment biaisé pour toi ?"

\- "Pour la Donut Race il y a pas d'arbitre et tous les coups sont permis. Il n'y avait rien à y redire. Par contre, là, il y a une règle interdisant l'usage des armes et l'arbitre fait style de rien voir alors qu'ils sont clairement en train de tricher. C'est ce genre de truc que je supporte pas."

Pendant ce temps-là, Zoro était occupé à esquiver Bigpain qui cherchait à l'avoir avec une hache géante, et quand Sanji et lui s'était plus ou moins décidé à attaquer ensemble, il se sont retrouvé piégé par le corps glissant de Bigpain qui s'était mis dans une position qui faisait faire des tours à Sanji et Zoro comme des hamsters dans une roue. Et puisqu'on faisait dans l'abus, Hamburg et Pickle venait de revenir, le premier avait des poings américains er des disques en métal au niveau des coudes et le deuxième avait des épaulettes à pointes. Et l'arbitre, trop occupé à tourner le dos au terrain en train de s'étirer, ne vit rien bien entendu.

C'est à ce moment que les choses tournèrent mal pour les 2 joueurs des Strawhat. Propulsés dans les airs par Bigpain, ils furent accueillis par Pickle qui envoya Zoro vers Hamburg, ce dernier frappant l'épéiste au sol avec un coup de poing et ensuite, propulsé par Bigpain, le leader de l'équipe de Foxy frappa Zoro telle une comète en l'écrasant de tout son poids, les coudes couvert de métal en avant pour littéralement le planter dans le sol. C'était ensuite au tour de Sanji d'en prendre plein la gueule, en l'occurrence avec Pickle qui, propulsé à son tour par Bigpain, frappa le cuisinier des ses épaulettes à pointes, ensuite reçu par Hamburg qui le renvoya vers les pointes de Pickle, le rebond l'envoyant dans les airs où il fut frappé par Bigpain qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Mais alors que tout semblait fini pour eux, Zoro et Sanji se relevèrent, sous les regards surpris des Foxy, et même le mien.

 _"Eh ben, tu parles d'une endurance hors norme."_

\- "Hé, les gars ! Un 'Maxi burger', s'il vous plait !" cria Foxy, s'adressant aux trois joueurs de son équipe, nous prenant tous par surprise. Mais cela était plutôt un signal que Hamburg et ses potes ont compris tout de suite. Hamburg sorti 2 grosses battes en métal, 'pour attendrir la viande' selon lui, Pickles sortis 2 épées pour 'couper en fine tranche' et Bigpain avait sorti 2 grosse plaques en métal qualifier de 'tranche de pain'.

\- "Alors ils veulent faire un hamburger avec Sanji et Zoro en guise d'ingrédient ?" dis-je simplement avant de lâcher une petite remarque dont j'ai le secret. "Un burger au gout de clope et de pelouse, ça va pas être top."

\- "FERME LA !" rugirent les 2 concernés avant de retourner à leurs oignons, voyant Hamburg et ses camarades se diriger vers eux, le premier frappant le sol, le deuxième tournant comme une toupie de lames et le troisième frappant ses plaques ensemble. Mais Zoro et Sanji n'étaient pas impressionné pour autant. Sanji se rua sur Hamburg si vite qu'il ne vit rien arrivé et se pris 2 pieds en plein visage avant d'être catapulté vers l'arrière par Sanji, se dirigeant droit vers les plaques de Bigpain qui, étant trop long à la détente, ne réagit pas suffisamment vite pour sauver Hamburg qui se retrouva écraser pas les énormes plaques en métal. Pickle, voulant venger son boss, se jeta sur Sanji, faisant tourner ses sabres quand Zoro arriva, l'attrapant par les pieds. Pickle décida de changer de cible, mais Zoro était déjà près.

 _ **MUTORYU : TATSU MAKI !**_

Zoro effectua, sans sabres, une de ses techniques envoya valser Pickle, plus exactement droit sur Bigpain qui se fit lacérer par les sabres de son ami mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là pour le géant.

 _ **ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE !**_

Sanji était apparu derrière lui, lui assénant un coup de pied violent dans le dos, ce qui eu pour effet de le mettre quasiment KO tout en le maintenant debout. Zoro pris alors son élan pour marquer, Pickle se dressant sur sa route mais Sanji était là. Il frappa Pickle et l'envoya vers la touche, plus exactement directement sur l'arbitre qui fermait les yeux encore une fois et se fit embarqué par Pickle.

\- "C'est… une faute intentionnelle… sur l'arbitre." Commença l'arbitre, portant une main à sa poche. "CARTON ROUGE…" sauf que son carton rouge, mais aussi le jaune et son sifflet avait disparu, s'étant PAR HASARD retrouvé dans les mains de Nami que je voyais tirer la langue. Et pendant ce temps, je vis Zoro monter sur la jambe de Sanji, pour porter l'estocade à l'équipe de Foxy.

 _ **AIR FORCE : POWER SHOOT !**_

D'un coup de pied, Sanji envoya Zoro vers la tête de Bigpain, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, l'épéiste attrapant le géant par les dents et le faisant basculer vers l'arrière droit vers l'en-but, écrasant la tête de géant à l'intérieur, marquant ainsi un but et offrant la victoire à l'équipage, mais il fallait encore que l'arbitre siffle la fin du match et j'allais m'en charger. Je pris le sifflet des mains de Nami et me dirigeait vers ce con d'arbitre.

\- "Eh, mec. Réveille-toi, je crois que tu avais un coup de sifflet à faire."

\- "Oh que oui. Leur attitude envers l'arbitre et une claire violation des règles. Je vais les expulser sur le champ." Se plaint-il en attrapant le sifflet s'en réfléchir et il siffla.

\- "Et le coup de sifflet final a été donné. LE GROGGY RING EST TERMINÉ !"

\- "Hein ?" L'arbitre semblait surpris par ce que le commentateur venait de dire mais il compris bien vite qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais maintenant que le match était fini, je ne risquais plus rien à faire ce que je voulais faire depuis le début du match.

 _ **SHOCK PENALTY !**_

Je shoota dans l'arbitre, l'envoyant loin d'ici avant de retourner vers les pirates qui étaient sur le point de se réunir.

/- Plus tard -/

C'était le moment de choisir quel membre de l'équipage de Foxy ils comptaient leur prendre. Bien entendu, Luffy allait directement choisir Chopper, mais Nami l'arrêta.

\- "Luffy, le dernier duel est un combat entre boss. Si on leur prend Foxy, ils seront obligé de déclarer forfait et on pourra reprendre Chopper sans se battre."

Cette idée souleva énormément de protestations du côté de Foxy et de ses hommes, tandis que les Strawhat semblait trouver ce plan très malin. Mais je me devais de leur rappeler ce que cela impliquait.

\- "Ton plan et pas mal. Tordue et infame, mais pas mal. Mais ça impliquerais que Foxy rejoindrais votre équipage. Vous en avez vraiment envie ?"

Ce à quoi la réponse de l'équipage ne se fit pas attendre, un 'On n'en veut pas' retentissant qui porta un coup monstrueux à l'égo de Foxy, mais bon, c'est pas comme si on en avait quelque chose à foutre. Au final, bien entendu, Luffy récupéras Chopper, à la grande joie de celui-ci. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier un détail : il restait un seul duel au programme et une défaite à ce duel serait alors synonyme de perte définitive d'un membre d'équipage. Tout serais décidé avec le dernier duel : le combat des capitaines.

/- Combat des capitaines -/

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que cette mascarade se termine. La grosse partie du combat entre Luffy et Foxy s'était déroulé en intérieur et nous avez donc empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit. Oui, oui, en intérieur. C'est aussi ce qui m'a donné envie d'aller me coucher. Lors du choix de la zone de combat, ils ont fait tourner un canon qui, après s'être arrêté, à tiré un boulet vers la zone de jeu. Sauf que le canon s'était arrêté net et avait tiré sur le bateau de l'équipage de Foxy. Forcément, la tête de nœud avait donc à sa disposition tout ses pièges et stratagèmes en plus d'avoir l'avantage du terrain. Si c'était déjà pas suffisant, Luffy était du genre naïf et se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Luffy qui d'ailleurs portait une coupe afro et avait un crâne pirate en feu dessiné sur le torse, probablement une idée d'Ussop qui s'était auto-proclamé entraineur de Luffy. Tous trouvait ça cool, moi je trouvais ça débile, mais je me suis abstint de tout commentaire. En attendant, Luffy était au plus mal. Comme on avait pu le voir sur la première partie du combat, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à l'intérieur, Foxy maitrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs de ralentissement, bien que sa stupidité avait permis à Luffy de l'amocher correctement. On a quand même eu peur pendant un petit moment quand ils sont réapparu et que Foxy se tenait victorieux au-dessus d'un Luffy qui était étalé par terre. Mais il s'était relevé en un instant. En ce moment, Foxy était en train de bombarder Luffy de coups de poings profitant du fait qu'il est était immobilisé par une épée faite de sa lumière ralentissante. Mais encore une fois, faisant étalage de son endurance inhumaine, Luffy se releva, les poings levés face à Foxy. Et à chaque assaut de Foxy, il se relevait.

Encore et toujours.

\- "Je ne… vous laisserez pas avoir… UN SEUL MEMBRE DE MON ÉQUIPAGE !"

Son cri avait résonné à travers tout le public, soulevant, après un instant de silence, les hurlement approbateur de tout le public, conquis par sa volonté. Le combat entre dans sa dernière ligne droite quand Foxy fit appel à une espèce de véhicule volant grâce aux pouvoir du Noro Noro no Mi, Luffy ayant malgré tout du mal à esquiver, se prenant encore une fois un coup violent au visage, mais il tenait toujours debout et ses prochaines paroles nous ont tous pris de court.

\- "J'ai…gagné…"

Une affirmation qui semblait osé. Il tenait à peine debout et semblait au bord de l'inconscience. Et une telle audace ne plut pas à Foxy.

\- "Comment ça ?! Tu tiens à peine sur tes 2 jambes ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu ne te relève plus !"

 _ **SUPER KYUBI RUSH !**_

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO GATLING !**_

Et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir de plus belle, un déchainement de violence hors norme et au milieu de tout ça, Foxy tandis le poing pour à nouveau utiliser son ralentisseur, mais Luffy y opposa son poing à lui….

 _ **NORO NORO BEEEEAAAAA….**_

Et ils s'immobilisèrent soudainement, aucun des deux ne bougeant d'un iota, personne ne compris ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne pose les genoux à terre et desserrant le poing qu'il avait placé face à celui de Foxy, dévoilant ce qu'il y cachait.

Un morceau de miroir.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris, mes yeux s'écarquillant face à cette révélation.

\- "Il a retourné le rayon ralentisseur de Foxy contre lui ! Son rayon rebondit sur les surface réfléchissante. Il l'a eu à son propre jeu !"

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO FLAIL !**_

Luffy pendant ce temps avait fait tournoyer son poing comme une masse et l'avait balancé droit au visage de Foxy qui, sous l'effet du ralentissement, était lentement en train de se tordre sous la puissance du coup tandis que dans le public, un décompte commença.

\- "10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 ! 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! 0 !"

Au compte de zéro, Foxy décolla du sol, propulsé vers le ciel et hors de la zone, sous les regards stupéfait de son équipage qui, porté par le combat, avait eux même lancé le compte à rebord de la défaite de leur boss.

\- "AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! BOSS !"

\- "ET C'EST TERMINÉ ! Ce dernier round du Davy Back Fight est donc remporté par le challenger, STRAWHAT LUFFY !"

 **Et voilà ! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce chapitre soit aussi long, vu que je ne comptais pas m'attarder sur le Davy Back Fight. C'est pas le chapitre qui me plait le plus, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un chapitre transitoire, je m'en suis surtout servi pour travailler sur l'utilisation de la première personne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et ne vous inquiétait pas, la suite sera plus proche de ce que vous aviez eu avec ma première fic, que je vous invite à lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Sachez également que je pars en vacance ce Samedi et que je reviens le Samedi d'après. Je fais donc une pause sur cette période et je reprendrais mon rythme habituel la semaine d'après. Prochain chapitre le 7 ou le 8 septembre. À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Epilogue du Davy Back Fight. Une menace taillée dans la glace. La toute puissance de la Marine.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Menace de glace

**Salut, les gars ! Enfin, après une semaine de vacances, je reviens vous offrir la suite de cette fic One Piece. Avant de commencer, je dois d'abord vous dire que je vais quelques peu changer mon rythme d'écriture. Avant je m'imposais des créneaux, mais maintenant j'écrirais quand je le voudrais mais je ferais toujours en sorte de sortir un chapitre au maximum toute les semaines et demie (en gros 10 jours maximum entre le moment où je commence à écrire et la sortie du chapitre sans compter le temps passé sur les traductions et mes autres fic en cours, pour l'instant au nombre de 1).**

 **J'espère que ce changement de rythme ne vous dérangeras pas trop.**

 **Je rappelle que je ne possède pas les droits de One Piece, tout appartient à Oda, sauf mon OC.**

 **Allons-y !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Menace de glace**

Après la défaite de Foxy face à Luffy, tout le monde était retourné sur les lieux des festivités, chaque camps rassemblés autour de leur capitaine respectif. Du côté des Strawhat, Luffy, qui avait par ailleurs laissé tombé sa coupe afro, était allongé et endormi sur l'herbe, entouré du reste de l'équipage et de Ash, Chopper à genoux à côté du capitaine, pensant ses blessures.

\- "Mec, c'était dingue. Dingue ! Dingue, mon gars !" félicita Ussop, de retour dans sa tenue habituelle, quelques larmes de joie coulant sur son visage, tapotant du doigt avec force la joue de son capitaine.

\- "Ne le touche pas comme ça ! Il est vraiment blessé, abruti !" hurla Chopper en se tournant vers Ussop pour l'empêcher de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- "Tu m'as fait peur… ! Surtout avec cette histoire d'afro." Commenta Nami, accroupi à côté du médecin, le regard braqué sur Luffy, Ash remarquant une intense inquiétude dans son regard, mais il se garda de faire tout commentaire.

\- "L'afro est quelque chose de puissant, Nami-swan." Commenta Sanji, Ash le regardant avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

 _"Je comprendrais jamais ces histoires d'afro."_

C'est à ce moment là que Luffy commença à ouvrir les yeux, prenant un instant pour comprendre où il était et sa situation. Puis il s'assis d'un coup, comme pris d'un gros doute.

\- "Qu'est-ce que ?! Le jeu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Je… Je pensais que j'avais gagné.. C'était un rêve ?!" demanda Luffy, une certaine note de doute dans la voie qui laissa deviner son inquiétude à l'idée de perdre un compagnon.

\- "T'en fais pas. T'as gagné, mais t'était épuisé par le combat. Tout va bien." Rassura Ash les bras croisés, se massant les tempes, tentant d'apaiser un mal de tête qui avait gagné en intensité à mesure que le Davy Back Fight avançait, son cerveau pas habitué à autant d'aberration et de stupidité.

Luffy se laissa retombé sur l'herbe, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- "C'est bien…" dit-il simplement, son habituel sourire revenant sur son visage, arrachant un sourire à ses compagnons, chacun se permettant une petite remarque, mais la belle ambiance fut rompu par une voix qui se fit entendre.

\- "Boss ! Vous ne devriez pas bouger… !"

En effet, Foxy s'était approché des Strawhat, lui aussi avait été soigné par son équipage et était couvert de bandages. Mais sa présence n'impliquait rien de bon et l'équipage pris position, prêt à se défendre.

\- "Hé, Strawhat. Tu as un sacré culot de ruiner ma légende !"

\- "Celle de la tête de con ultime ? Je te rassure, elle, elle est restée intacte." Lâcha Ash, ce qui fit tombé Foxy à genoux, se lamentant de s'être fait traité de 'tête de con'. Mais il se reprit et se leva pour venir se placer devant Luffy, qui s'était assis et avait retrouvé son chapeau de paille.

\- "Tu as gagné. Mon frère." Félicita-t-il en tendant la main à Luffy, pout une poignée de main se voulant amicale, à la surprise de l'équipage de Foxy. Luffy, bien entendu, pris la main de Foxy, mais bien évidemment.

\- "YAAA ! Le dernier coup dans ta gueule !" Foxy tira le bras de Luffy par-dessus son épaule, bien décidé à l'envoyé au tapis dans cet ultime coup tordu, sauf qu'il avait oublié un truc.

Luffy ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son bras s'étirant tout seul et envoyant donc Foxy s'écraser de lui-même la tête par terre, sous les regards désabusé des Strawhats et de Ash, dont le mal de tête empira.

Passé cette dernière humiliation, Foxy rappela les règles du Davy Back Fight.

\- "Il a raison !" repris le commentateur. "Nous attendons le dernier échange ! Le capitaine de l'équipe gagnante doit choisir un membre de l'équipage perdant pour le rejoindre. Nous rappelons qu'il désire entre autre un ingénieur naval ! Qui va-t-il choisir ? Sonier, le patron de nos 50 ingénieurs ?! Donovan, l'ingénieur combattant ? Ou alors Gina, notre très sexy ingénieure naval ? Tu peux choisir qui tu veux !"

La réponse de Luffy ne se fit pas attendre et autant dire que personne ne s'y attendais.

\- "Donnez-moi votre emblème !"

\- "QUOIIII ?!" hurlèrent tous les Foxy Pirate qui n'en revenait pas de la demande de Luffy, qui était pourtant légale, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se plaindre de sa décision.

\- "H-Hé Luffy ! T'es sur ?! Tu ne veux pas Gina la très sexy ingénieure naval ?!" se plaignit Sanji bien évidemment déçu de ne pas avoir une autre femme à bord.

\- "C'est une manie, chez vous, de contester les décisions du capitaine. Sinon, ça t'arrive de penser avec autre chose que ta bite ?" critiqua Ash ce qui, bien entendu, fit réagir violemment le cuistot.

\- "LA FERME !" hurla Sanji en envoyant un coup de pied au visage d'Ash qui se pris le coup de plein fouet. Mais il disparu alors dans un petit nuage de fumée, à la grande surprise du reste de l'équipage.

\- "Mais où il est ?" se demanda Chopper avant d'avoir sa réponde en voyant Ash plus loin de là, vêtu d'un survêtement orange et noir avec des espèces de moustaches dessinées sur les joues et un bandeau autour de la tête, les mains jointes devant son visage.

\- "Kagebushin no jutsu !" marmonna Ash

\- "MAIS WHAT !?" hurla le cuistot, complètement perdu et agacé. "MAIS T'ES QUOIU AU JUSTE ?!"

\- "Trop fort !" s'émerveilla Luffy avant de retourner à Foxy. "Et concernant mon choix, si je prends quelque chose que je veux vraiment, j'aurais oublié pourquoi j'ai accepté ce jeu au départ."

\- "T'es taré ! Tu veux nous prendre notre joie et notre fierté ?!" s'indigna Foxy, tout en sachant que si tel était le souhait de Luffy, il n'aurait pas le choix.

\- "Ça va. Je ne veux pas votre voile. Sinon, vous pourrez aller nulle part." expliqua Luffy pour les calmer, mais ça n'eu pas l'effet recherché, puisque les Foxys s'étaient tous mis à râler comme quoi c'était trop clément et que comme leur symbole était sur la voile, il ne pouvait pas la garder. Mais Luffy revint à la charge avec une autre proposition.

\- "Ok. Je vais prendre votre emblème, alors. Je vais vous en dessiner un nouveau pour la voile. Comme ça, j'aurais pas besoin de la prendre."

Cette proposition fit naitre une vague de reconnaissance chez les pirates, qui était tous reconnaissant envers le gamin au chapeau de paille. Mais cette reconnaissance ne dura pas, puisque Les talents artistiques déplorables de Luffy avaient frappés la voile et l'avait affublé d'une véritable horreur, parodie de leur ancien emblème. En soit, c'était presque pire que de se faire voler leur voile. Et passé la cérémonie de clôture du Davy Back Fight et une promesse de vengeance de la part de Foxy, le Merry était enfin libre, mais les Strawhats n'en avaient pas fini.

\- "Un vieux et sa jument ? Vous avez fait tout ça pour ça ?" dit Ash, surpris de connaitre la raison pour laquelle Luffy avait accepté le duel à la base.

\- "Ouaip, maintenant faut que j'aille le voir pour lui dire qu'on a réussi." Affirma Luffy avec un grand sourire, satisfait de lui-même, se préparant à partir avec son équipage.

\- "Ok. Si ça vous dérange pas, je vais rester au bateau. Je me sens pas en forme, toute ces conneries m'ont donné mal à la tête."

\- "Ok, comme tu veux. À tout à l'heure."

Et ils partirent en direction de la maison de ce vieil homme, laissant Ash derrière à bord du Merry, se faisant fondre une aspirine et reprenant sa lecture qui avait été interrompue par le Davy Back Fight.

/- Plus tard -/

Son mal de tête passée, Ash venait tout juste de terminer son livre et l'avait reposé à sa place avant de sortir sur le pont du navire. Il laissa son regard se promener sur les différentes réparations de fortunes qui trainait un peu partout sur le Merry, son visage reflétant une inquiétude certaine vis-à-vis du bateau. Il connaissait bien les dangers de Grand Line et se doutait bien que ce pauvre bateau ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Et il craignait, au vue de ce qu'il avait vécu, que le destin de ce bateau ne soit déjà sceller.

 _"Si j'ai raison, ils vont avoir du mal à accepter la réalité."_

Alors qu'il s'interagissait au mat, qui tenait à peine debout, il capta du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui était apparu soudainement. Intrigué, il s'empara de sa paire de jumelle et se concentra sur cette apparition. En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une grande plaque de glace qui était apparu sur l'océan. Les vagues étaient figé dans la glace et il aperçu même un monstre marin qui dépassait de la surface, lui aussi gelé jusqu'aux os. Enlevant les jumelles de devant ses yeux, Ash semblait perplexe. Il était en train de réfléchir sur la raison de l'apparition soudaine de cette glace quand il aperçu autre chose. Remettant ses jumelles en place, il vit un groupe de personne qu'il reconnu comme étant les Strawhat, Chopper et Ussop transportant une statue de glace à l'effigie de Robin, mais en voyant l'inconnu qui était avec eux et l'absence de l'archéologue, la peur se lisant sur son visage alors que son sang ne fit qu'un tour, sautant par-dessus bord et se ruant vers le groupe.

/- Au même moment -/

Une ambiance lourde et tendue planait sur le groupe de pirate qui faisait face à un homme de grande taille vêtu d'un gilet blanc sans manche porté par-dessus une chemise indigo, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures blanches, avec des cheveux noirs et un masque sur le front. Il s'agissait d'Aokiji, un des 3 Amiraux de la Marine qui était de passage dans le coin et qui était en train de rouler sur les Strawhat. Chopper et Ussop était en train de fuir, portant avec eux une Robin entièrement gelée, laissant derrière eux Nami, Zoro, Sanji et Luffy, les trois derniers ayant le bras, ou la jambe dans le cas de Sanji, gravement gelés. Le Marine venait de repousser Nami, qui avait tenté vainement de s'interposer avant d'atterrir au sol au côté de Luffy.

\- "NAMI-SWAN !" cria Sanji, tandis que Zoro reprenait positon pour attaquer avant que son capitaine n'intervienne.

\- "ATTENDEZ, LES GARS !" Cria Luffy, gagnant l'attention de ces camarades, prenant lui-même une posture de combat, les poings levés. "Restez en dehors de ça. On va régler ça en un contre un ! Ce combat est entre toi et…"

 _ **WAVE KNOCKBACK !**_

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa provocation en duel que Ash était apparu en un clin d'œil entre lui et Aokiji, ce dernier se faisant littéralement exploser en mille morceaux par la même technique qui avait dispersé Ener sur Skypiea. Les éclats de glace s'étalèrent sur le sol de la plaine, mettant plus de temps que d'habitude à se reformer.

\- "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ, BORDEL !?" hurla Ash à l'égard des pirates qui étaient surpris de le voir débarquer sans prévenir.

\- "Ben ça se voit pas. J'allais …"

\- "T'ALLAIS RIEN FAIRE DU TOUT ! Retournez au bateau, je vais le retenir."

\- "Parce que tu crois pouvoir faire mieux que nous ?" demanda Zoro, appréciant pas vraiment d'être sous-estimé comme ça.

\- "VOUS POUVEZ PAS LE BATTRE SANS LE TOUCHER ! Moi, au moins je peux. ALORS, BARREZ-VOUS !"

\- "Hey ! T'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! C'est moi, le capitaine !" Se plaint Luffy, boudant mais Ash n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- "Sauf que je fais pas partie de ton équipage, mec. Alors si tu as un minimum de jugeote, cassez-vous et laissez-moi le retenir. Vous n'arriverez pas à le battre."

Luffy, redevenant sérieux, jaugeât Ash du regard et il vit dans ses iris rouges qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. À contre cœur et contre toute attente, Luffy recula d'un pas, les yeux cachés dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

\- "Zoro, Sanji, Nami. On y va."

\- "QUOI ?! Tu vas l'écouter ? On peut très bien…"

\- "C'EST UN ORDRE !" rugit Luffy, de toute évidence hors de lui, interrompant Sanji et prenant tout le monde par surprise. "Si il si peu confiance en nous, qu'il montre ce qu'il est capable de faire." Et après quelques secondes de lourd silence, seulement dérangés par le bruit de la glace se reformant, les 4 pirates partirent, laissant derrière eux Ash, qui une fois les pirates assez loin, se relâcha, poussant un soupir en baissant la tête.

\- "Tu as vraiment bien choisi ton moment pour débarquer, Aokiji. Mon plan pourrait tomber à l'eau à cause de ça." Déclara Ash en se tournant à moitié vers le Marine qui le regardait, comme surpris de le voir.

\- "Tu sais que pour toi, ça devrais être AMIRAL Aokiji. Mais je vais laisser couler pour cette fois, Ash." Répondit Aokiji, soudainement sérieux. "Tu laisses tes blessures passés guider tes pas, alors ? Tu avais un avenir tout tracé."

\- "Je compte pas laisser mon héritage décider à ma place de ce que doit être ma vie. Ce que je vais faire va rendre service à ce monde. J'irais jusqu'au bout quel que soit le prix à payer."

\- "Je crois que discuter avec toi ne servira à rien. Tu sembles bien décidé." Conclut Aokiji en allant chercher son vélo.

\- "Tu vas partir comme ça ? Et les Strawhat ?" demanda Ash, intrigué par le revirement de situation.

\- "Si tu es avec eux, il n'y a pas besoin d'intervenir. D'ailleurs, que tu sois avec eux ou non, ils sont condamnés. Au revoir, Ash."

Et Aokiji quitta l'île sur son vélo, se créant un chemin de glace à la surface de l'océan, laissant Ash derrière lui, le jeune homme rendus perplexe par les derniers mots de l'Amiral. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il fallait retourner au bateau car il avait deux-trois choses à dire aux pirates.

/- Plus tard, à bord du Merry -/

Les pirates étaient à bord du Vogue Merry, tous rassemblés sur le pont à l'exception de Robin et de Chopper, le petit renne s'occupant de l'archéologue qui avait presque fini de décongeler, les Strawhat attendant donc avec appréhension le retour de Chopper, qui apparu sur le pont, tremblant et en pleur.

\- "Son… Son cœur bat !"

Bien évidemment, la joie éclata chez certains pirates, Sanji en particulier, mais Chopper l'empêcha d'aller la voir vu qu'elle dormait encore. Le soulagement passé, Ussop se laissa glisser le long du mat, pour finir par s'allonger à même le sol.

\- "Ça va pas Ussop ? Tu tiens plus debout ?" demanda Zoro en voyant le sniper s'étaler par terre.

\- "À partir de maintenant… On va devoir faire face à des gars aussi puissant que ça…"

\- "Ouais. Et vous êtes mal barré."

Cette voix, qu'ils reconnurent tous comme celle d'Ash, attira leur attention sur le jeune homme qui venait de monter à bord. Etonnamment, Luffy fut le premier à aller le voir, mais pour lui faire des reproches.

\- "Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es intervenu tout à l'heure ? J'avais la situation en mains."

\- "Mais oui, bien sûr. Et moi, je suis un Dragon Céleste." Rétorqua Ash pas amusé par la situation. "Ce type pouvait te congeler entièrement en un claquement de doigt et te transformer en glace pilée. C'est pas un Logia que tu peux espérer battre à ton niveau actuel."

\- "J'en ai déjà battu 2. Je peux le refaire sans problème." Se butta Luffy, les bras croisés et une expression fière sur le visage que Ash fit disparaitre sur le champ.

\- "Tu as eu de la chance face à Ener et Crocodile. Ton corps en caoutchouc te donnais naturellement la capacité de le toucher et c'est l'eau que tu avais sur toi qui t'as permis de toucher Crocodile malgré son corps en sable."

Entendre Ash parler de Crocodile fit réagir l'équipage, Nami la première.

\- "Attends un peu, là. Comment tu sais pour le combat contre Crocodile ?"

Face à cette question, Ash répondit en présentant le livre dont il avait fini la lecture il y a peu, répondant à la question sans dire un mot, mais faisant violemment réagir la navigatrice.

\- "Mais c'est le journal de bord ! T'as pas le droit de le lire, tu te prend pour qui !?"

\- "Je m'en fous et ça m'as permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur vous." Lança Ash n'en ayant rien à foutre. "Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous avez eu du bol contre ces Logias mais utiliser la faiblesse élémentaire contre un type comme Aokiji ne servirai à rien. Tu ne deviens pas Amiral de la Marine si tu es pas capable de contourner une faiblesse aussi évidente."

\- "Oh, c'est bon. Si on s'y met à tous, on peut le faire. Je vais pas me laisser impressionner par un Marine."

*CRAC*

Un silence suivi le bruit de craquement qui venait de retentir. Tous avez le regard tourné vers Zoro, adossé au mat et les yeux grands ouverts, sous le choc, fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Ash avait bougé si vite que même l'instinct affuté de l'épéiste n'avait rien vu et il avait planté son index dans le mat, transperçant le bois comme du beurre, avec très peu de fissure autour du point d'impact, ce qui rappela à Sanji son combat face à Bon Clay à Alabasta.

\- "Vous vous croyez invincible parce que vous avez survécu à des trucs que le commun des mortels considèrerait comme insurmontable. Mais le monde est vaste et ceux qui ont la grosse tête ne vont pas jusqu'au bout. Personne n'est invincible en ce monde, pas même les Logias. Va falloir vous mettre dans le crane que vous n'êtes rien pour ceux qui sont sur cette mer depuis longtemps."

\- "Hey ! J'allais proposé un duel en 1 contre 1. Il m'aurait affronter et il aurait dû laisser les autres tranquilles." Indiqua Luffy, plutôt fier de son plan mais Ash le ramena très vite sur Terre.

\- "C'est pas le genre de promesse que tu fais avec des Marines. 90% d'entre eux n'en auront rien à foutre. Et quand bien même tu en trouve un qui accepterait le deal, soit il te tue, soit il t'arrête et dans les 2 cas, un équipage comme le vôtre sans capitaine est voué à disparaitre. Alors la prochaine fois que tu as une idée brillante dans ce style, oublie-là."

Il termina sa tirade en sortant son doigt, qui était intact, du mat et commença à s'éloigner quand il fut interrompu par Nami.

\- "Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc pas net chez toi. Si notre façon de faire te dérange, t'as qu'à te trouver un autre bateau."

\- "Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. Mais si vous vous obstinez à penser comme ça, vous mourrez avant d'atteindre Red Line."

Et sur ces mots, il rentra dans le bateau, laissant derrière lui les pirates qui étaient partagé entre surprise et incompréhension.

\- "C'est quoi son problème, sérieux ?" s'interrogea Ussop

\- "Je sais pas mais il cache un truc énorme. Faut qu'on garde un œil sur lui." Indiqua Nami, soutenue par le reste de l'équipage.

/- Quelques jours plus tard -/

Le Vogue Merry avançait paisiblement sur Grand Line en direction de leur prochaine destination. Les évènements qui avait suivi le Davy Back Fight avaient été, plus ou moins, oublié, si ce n'est pour Robin qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée depuis. Nami prenait le soleil sur une chaise longue, Sanji et Zoro se battaient encore et les 3 gamins de l'équipage étaient plié de rire par le numéro d'imitation de Luffy. Depuis le nid de pie, Ash observait la scène, complètement abasourdi par le manque de sérieux de cet équipage même si, il devait se l'avouer, ça faisait partie intégrante de leur 'charme'. Il était en revanche préoccupé par quelque chose. Les derniers mots d'Aokiji, présageant la fin de l'équipage dans pas longtemps, l'inquiétait beaucoup. Une dissolution trop rapide de l'équipage ne l'aiderait pas à accomplir sa mission. Il avait pris beaucoup de risque et s'y était investi à fond, c'était pas pour que tout lui échappe.

Le chaos organisé qui régnait sur le pont cessa instantanément quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Robin, enfin réveillé, même si Ash la soupçonnais d'être réveillée depuis bien longtemps.

\- "Robin ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu as encore froid ?" demanda le jeune renne en bon médecin.

\- "Non, plus maintenant… Je me sens beaucoup mieux… Merci beaucoup, docteur." Répondit Robin avec un sourire, le Zoan affirmant que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir d'être appelé comme ça, même si son dandinement et son sourire laissé croire le contraire.

\- "Robin-chwan, veux-tu que je te prépare quelque chose pour te réchauffer ?! Tu as faim ?!" proposa le cuisinier, l'archéologue acceptant la proposition.

\- "Eh bien, pourrais-je avoir un peu de café ?"

\- "Bien sûr !" s'exclama Sanji en se ruant tel un tourbillon vers la cuisine pour satisfaire sa déesse aux cheveux noirs, le tout sous les yeux d'Ash qui regardait la scène amusé mais à chaque fois que son regard retombais sur Robin, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours.

 _"Il y a quelque chose qui a changé chez elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Aokiji avant que j'intervienne mais ça a marqué Robin. En même temps, vu son histoire, on peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça."_

Laissant son esprit vagabonder au rythme de ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers l'océan et vit quelque chose d'étrange qui retint son attention.

\- "Euh, les gars. Il y a un crapaud qui fait du crawl à bâbord."

Bien sûr, une telle déclaration attisa la curiosité de l'équipage et en regardant à bâbord se trouvait bel et bien un crapaud, de taille impressionnante, à la peau brun clair et avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en une sorte de chignon. Il avait également le corps couvert de cicatrices et avançait sans prêter attention aux pirates à côté de lui.

\- "Trop cool ! Vite ! On suit cette grenouille !"

Encore une fois, un caprice du capitaine obligea l'équipage à partir à la poursuite du crapaud, ce qui les mena à une petite île, occupé par un simple bâtiment et un phare. Ce qui était le plus bizarre, à par le fait qu'il y avait un pont au milieu de l'eau, c'est que le crapaud était debout sur l'eau, comme prêt à affronter quelque chose. Ash, déjà intrigué par tout ça, fut le seul à entendre un bruit étrange qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, les autres trop bruyant pour s'en rendre compte. Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, le visage d'Ash passa au blanc en voyant ce qui les attendais.

\- "ACCROCHEZ-VOUS TOUT LE MONDE !" hurla Ash en se jetant du haut du mat, accroché par ses chaines et se laissant tombé contre la poupe du navire, ses jambes plongées dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

 _ **SHOCK TAKEOFF !**_

Ash fit 'exploser' ses jambes sous la surface de l'eau, la puissance de l'onde de choc projetant le bateau violemment vers l'avant, et pile au bon moment, puisque qu'un énorme train à vapeur vert manqua de les écraser, perçant les vagues et déplaçant un tel volume d'air que le bateau fut soufflé hors de sa trajectoire et percutant le crapaud qui n'avait pas bougé, l'envoyant valser lui aussi. Alors que l'équipage se remettait difficilement de ce qui venait de se passer, Ash se hissa sur le pont et fut accueilli comme un héros par l'équipage.

Ou pas.

\- "NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !" hurla Nami en collant une beigne à Ash qui fut enfoncé dans les planches du pont. "Tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire un truc pareil !"

\- "Tu as raison. La prochaine fois qu'un truc pareil se produit, je poserais la question. Histoire d'être sûr de finir sous le train avant d'avoir une réponse." Contra Ash, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Mais heureusement, la situation, qui s'annonçait compliqué, fut désamorcée par l'arrivé de 3 nouveaux personnages. Un vieille femme obèse aux cheveux blonds, le visage 'déformé' dans un sourire constant qui lui donnait un air malsain. Et c'est pas la bouteille qu'elle avait à la main qui allait arranger les choses. Il y a avait aussi une petite fille souriante avec le même genre de cheveux coiffés en 2 couette dressées sur sa tête et un espèce de lapin bleu au nez rouge.

\- "Je m'appelle Chimney !" Se présenta la jeune fille avec un grand sourire avant de pointer les 2 autres personnes. "Elle, c'est ma mamie Kokoro ! Et ça c'est mon chat, Gonbe !"

\- "C'est un putain de lapin."

\- "Je suis Luffy, le futur Roi des Pirates !" clama avec fierté Luffy, ignorant le commentaire d'Ash.

\- "Dites, c'était quoi cet engin ?" demanda Nami, intriguée tout comme le reste de l'équipage par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- "C'est le Puffing Tom, le train des mers ! "expliqua Chimney. "Il se déplace sur des rails qui sont juste sous l'eau. Il transporte des passagers et plein d'autres choses d'île en île. C'est d'ailleurs très dangereux de se mettre sur sa route."

\- "Merci qui ?!"

\- "Tais-toi, Ash ! Et sinon, ce crapaud qui s'est mis devant le train, vous savez d'où il sort ?" La question d'Ussop changea l'expression du visage de Chimney, qui semblait plus triste tout d'un coup.

\- "C'est Yokozuna. Il aime les défis physique et se confronte au Train des Mers. Ne vous en faites pas, il va revenir très bientôt."

\- "Ça explique ses cicatrices, il doit faire ça depuis sacrément longtemps." Commenta Ash, en regardant les rails qui étaient à peine visible sous la surface.

\- "Et sinon, vers où pointe votre Log Pose ?" demanda la vieille Kokoro, sortant enfin de son silence.

\- "Vers l'ouest." Répondit Nami et Kokoro leur parla alors de leur destination.

\- "Dans ce cas, votre destination est Water Seven. Aussi appelé la Métropole Aquatique. Cette cité s'est forgé sa réputation grâce à ses chantiers navals. On y trouvent les meilleurs ingénieurs navals du monde !"

Bien évidemment, il ne fallut pas plus pour motiver l'équipage que la promesse de voir leur cher navire remis à neuf. Ils remontèrent sur le bateau, ayant récupéré une lettre de recommandation de Kokoro, très enthousiaste. Mais Ash ne partageait pas totalement leur enthousiasme. Maintenant qu'il savait où ils allaient, les mots d'Aokiji avait beaucoup plus de sens. Mais Water Seven n'était pas aussi dangereuse que ça.

 _"J'ai un très mauvais présentiment."_

 **Ok. Et de deux ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. À plus !**

 **Next time : Le cité de l'eau ! Un trésor pour un bateau. Rencontres inattendues.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La cité de l'eau

**Salut, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêt pour ce 3** **ème** **chapitre de l'aventure des pirates les plus étranges de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui, arrivé à la cité de l'eau, un verdict irrévocable et des visages familier.**

 **Avant de commencer, je tenez aussi à vous remercier de votre soutient, que cela soit ceux qui laisse des reviews, ou juste aime cette fic, ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer.**

 **Je ne suis pas détenteur des droits de One Piece (suis-je obligé de le rappeler à chaque fois ?) Et on y va !**

 **Chapitre 3 : La cité de l'eau.**

Depuis que les pirates avaient quittés la gare marine où ils avaient rencontré la vieille Kokoro et sa petite-fille Chimney, les Strawhat étaient en route pour Water Seven où ils espéraient pouvoir réparer leur bateau et trouver un ingénieur naval pour les rejoindre et s'occuper du Merry. En parlant d'ingénieurs, ils étaient en train de discuter du genre de charpentier qu'ils voudraient avoir, chacun faisant valoir ses préférences.

\- "Luffy ! Laisse-moi chercher une ingénieure ! J'en trouverais une super sexy !" commença Sanji, assis sur la rambarde du niveau supérieur.

\- "T'es fou ! Ça doit être un constructeur ! Il faut qu'il soit énorme et musclé, au moins 5 mètres de haut !" Contra Luffy, écartant les bras comme un enfant pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire par énorme.

\- "Calmez-vous, deux secondes. Avant de réfléchir à ce que vous voulez avoir, attendez de voir qui serait prêt à vous rejoindre." Répondit la voix de la sagesse qui venait de franchir la porte.

\- "T'as pas tort, Ash." Avoua Zoro, avant de marquer un arrêt sur la tenue de leur passager. "C'est quoi ça ?"

\- "Ben quoi ? T'aime pas ma nouvelle tenue ?" demanda Ash comme s'il ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude de Zoro, qui était pourtant compréhensible. Il portait un pull à col roulé rouge dont le col avait été déroulé pour couvrir la partie de son visage habituellement caché par son écharpe qui avait d'ailleurs disparue. Il portait également un jean et des chaussures blanches, avec un sac brun porté en bandoulière sur son côté droit et sur sa tête, il avait une fedora noire avec une bande rouge sur le tour, comme pour le chapeau de Luffy, qui cachait ses cheveux blanc. Personne n'eut le temps de faire de commentaire que Nami apparut, sortant de la cabine, visiblement agacée par quelque chose, et en voyant qu'elle avait dans la main la carte que Kokoro lui avait donnée, ils comprirent pourquoi, en remarquant que cette carte tenait plus du dessin d'enfant qu'autre chose. En relevant la tête cependant, elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- "C'est quoi cette tenue ?" demanda-t-elle à Ash qui leva les bras, exaspéré.

\- "Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour me faire chier, aujourd'hui."

* soupir *

Le soupir attira l'attention de l'équipage sur Ussop, qui était collé au mat du Merry, l'air nostalgique.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui va pas, long pif ?" demanda Ash, donnant de la voix pour poser la question que tout le monde avait à la bouche.

\- "Tous ces renforts métalliques. Ce sont comme des souvenirs de ce que nous avons vécu avec ce bateau. Maintenant que je sais qu'il va être réparé, je me sens un peu nostalgique."

\- "Ouais, mais il est vraiment temps qu'on le répare." Commenta Sanji. "À ce rythme, le Merry va devenir dangereux pour nous."

Tandis que Ussop et Luffy partirent dans l'établissement d'une énième liste de chose à améliorer sur le bateau, Ash faisait grise mine. Il n'avait pas envie de casser les rêves de l'équipage, mais il avait peur que tout l'argent du monde ne suffise pas à redonner à ce bateau sa jeunesse.

Après quelques minutes de navigation, l'île était enfin en vue et le spectacle en valait la chandelle. La ville ressemblait à une gigantesque fontaine, toute en pierre blanche avec des chutes d'eau tout autour de l'île et de larges canaux visible depuis la mer qui coulait en ligne droite tout le long de l'île.

\- "WAOUH ! Cette île est magnifique !" lança Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux, tout comme le reste de l'équipage dont l'excitation était plus ou moins mesurée.

\- "C'est le Train des Mers qui a rendu la ville aussi florissante. Il y a quelques années, c'était un trou perdu, un vrai taudis. Puis un ingénieur de génie à construit le Train des Mers et ça a permis à l'île de devenir une plaque tournante du commerce dans la région. Il y avait une histoire plus profonde derrière sa création, mais je ne m'en souviens plus." Expliqua Ash, l'équipage l'écoutant qu'à moitié, trop occupé à contempler les bâtiments qui les entouraient désormais.

\- "Héé ! Vous là-bas !" L'équipage tourna la tête pour voir un pécheur s'adresser à eux. "Vous ne pouvez pas passer par là si vous êtes des pirates ! Faites le tour de l'île pour entrer par l'arrière !"

Surpris d'avoir reçu un conseil de la part d'un habitant, ils s'exécutèrent malgré tout et entreprirent de faire le tour de l'île comme il le leur a été suggéré.

\- "C'est bizarre, pourquoi les gens ont pas peur des pirates ici ?" demanda Chopper, intrigué.

\- "C'est la capitale des ingénieurs marins. Les pirates sont probablement les bienvenues si ils viennent pour faire réparer leur bateau." Répondit Ash avant de rajouter mentalement _"Et vu le genre de voisin qu'ils ont, ils ont pas à craindre grand monde."_

Après avoir fait le tour de l'île, ils arrivèrent à destination, une bande de terre attachée à l'île qui leur permis d'accoster sans problème. Mais au moment où Zoro tira sur les cordages pour remonter les voiles, le mat tout entier suivi le mouvement et manqua de s'écraser sur le bateau, ce qui aurait été le cas si l'épéiste n'avait pas eu ses réflexes surhumains.

\- "Bon sang, j'avais pas remarqué que le bateau était dans un si mauvais état." Avoua Zoro en remettant le mat tant bien que mal en place.

\- "Heureusement qu'on va pouvoir le faire réparer. Après ça, il sera comme neuf !" s'enthousiasma Ussop.

\- "Ou pas."

Les mots de Ash le placèrent une fois de plus sous les projecteurs quand tout le monde se tourna vers lui, n'appréciant pas le commentaire qui ne présageait rien de bien. De son côté, Ash pris sur lui. Il fallait crever l'abcès avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent pris au dépourvu.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ou pas' ? Ce bateau sera réparé, c'est obligé !"

\- "Ussop, redescend sur terre, veux-tu !?" Lâcha Ash sur un ton cinglant. "Ce bateau a subi une quantité monstrueuse de dégâts. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais sachez qu'il y a des dégâts pour un bateau qui ne sont pas réparable et ce peu importe l'argent que vous y mettrez. Si ça se trouve, ce bateau n'est pas réparable et si c'est le cas, vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que de vous en séparer."

\- "Écoute moi bien, tête de nœud." Cracha Ussop, clairement pas amusé par la situation. "Tu l'as dit toi-même, t'es pas un expert. Alors avant de couler ce bateau, laisse les pros le réparer !"

Ussop semblait satisfait de sa répartie et pensait avoir calmé les ardeurs d'Ash, mais c'était mal connaître le jeune homme, qui attrapa Ussop fermement par le nez.

\- "C'est plutôt toi qui va m'écouter, la pleurnicheuse ! Je comprends que ce bateau représente beaucoup pour toi, mais d'un, tu n'es pas le capitaine, tu n'as pas à décider du sort de ce bateau. Et de deux, votre entêtement commence à me courir sur le système. Vous ne vivez pas dans un monde fantaisiste où tout fini par s'arranger. Il y a des choses en ce monde que personne ne contrôle et qui sont destinées à se produire. Si vous refusez de voir la vérité en face, elle finira par vous détruire." Son monologue terminé, il lâcha le nez du sniper et sauta par-dessus bord. "Je vais faire un tour en ville. Profitez bien du séjour, car j'ai l'impression que pour vous, tous ne sera pas rose." Et il s'en alla, laissant les pirates derrière, toujours sur le cul de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- "Tch, oubliez-le. On a du boulot." Repris Nami, brisant le silence. "J'ai la lettre de Kokoro, il nous faut aller voir un certains Iceberg. D'après elle, il réparera notre bateau. Et il faut aussi trouver un endroit où on pourra échanger notre or contre de l'argent. Qui m'accompagne ?"

Luffy et Ussop se portèrent volontaire pour aller aider Nami. Pendant ce temps, Robin et Chopper se chargeraient de faire quelques courses et Sanji et Zoro resteraient sur le bateau pour monter la garde, au moins pour l'instant. Sans savoir que une fois de plus, les prédictions d'Ash allaient s'avérer exacte, pour leur plus grand malheur.

/- Plus tard, en ville. POV Ash -/

C'était une belle ville, c'était une certitude, mais pour moi, elle était aussi synonyme de dangers. Si on venait à tomber sur le mauvais genre de personne, toute mon opération allait être foutue et il me faudrait tout recommencer. Les passants me regardaient bizarrement, mon accoutrement visiblement pas du gout de tout le monde. Mais je n'en tint pas compte et continua ma progression, suivant l'un des canaux de la ville, perdu dans mes réflexions. Je savais ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, cela dit. Des ponts, des maisons, un bar avec une enseigne en forme de cornes de taureau, des types étranges dans une ruelle, des…

Un ange passa.

 _"Attends, quoi ?"_

Je fit plusieurs pas à reculons pour revenir au niveau du bar. En effet, ce bar avait retenu mon attention, et pas pour sa façade en bois brun et rouge ou pour les cornes qui ornaient l'enseigne, mais pour ce qui était écrit sur cette dernière.

Blueno's bar.

Je commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Ce nom était pas si commun que ça. Mais je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre la plus proche et je jetais un œil à l'intérieur, confirmant mes craintes. Derrière le comptoir se tenait un homme plutôt massif portant une chemise jaune à pois violets avec une barbe et une moustache, ses cheveux noir prenant la forme de 2 cornes de bovidé. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possible pour moi, c'était bien lui. Restait à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit seul. Il fallait que je prévienne Luffy et les autres avant qu'ils ne fassent n'importe quoi. Je me dirigeais vers une ruelle et sauta jusqu'au toit des bâtiments, manquant de me faire rentrer dedans par quelqu'un.

\- "Désolé !" lança l'inconnu sans s'arrêter, déjà loin de moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir autre chose qu'un long nez, ce qui me surpris grandement.

\- "Je savais pas qu'Ussop était aussi agile. J'avoue être agréablement surpris."

Je me remis vite de mes émotions et je partis en direction des chantiers navals. Arrivé sur place, il ne me fut pas difficile de retrouver Luffy grâce à son chapeau et aux hurlements de Nami qui l'accompagnait. J'allais les rejoindre quand je me rendis compte de ceux avec qui ils étaient. Un homme en costume rayé aux cheveux bleu avec une petite souris dans la poche qui semblait être le patron des lieux. "Surement ce fameux Iceberg." Me dis-je avant de retourner à ma contemplation des personnes présentes. Un blond avec des lunettes de protections sur le front et fumant un cigare qui se battait avec la raison pour laquelle je ne m'était pas approché. Un type plutôt fin avec un débardeur blanc, un haut de forme noir avec une barbichette et un pigeon blanc portant une cravate sur l'épaule. Couplé à la présence de la magnifique secrétaire blonde qui accompagnait Iceberg, je compris enfin, ou du moins partiellement ce que Aokiji voulait dire. J'allais partir quand le type qui avait failli me bousculer apparu aux côtés d'Iceberg. Et en le regardant plus attentivement, je le reconnu aussi.

 _"Décidément, cette île est un vrai nid à problème."_

Je ne put pas suivre le groupe quand il entra dans le chantier naval en lui-même, on me repèrerais de suite. Mais malgré le bruit, en me concentrant, je parvins à entendre leur conversation. Et mes craintes concernant le bateau se confirmèrent quand le type au nez carré fit tomber une bombe qui risquait de détruire l'équipage.

\- "Pour être franc, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour votre navire. La quille est trop endommagée."

Bien entendu, Luffy tenta de protester, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un problème d'argent, mais les mots des 'professionnels' faisaient leurs effets. Je ne me faisais pas trop de souci pour la plupart des membres de l'équipage, ils auront cette capacité à passé à autre chose, même si ce petit navire allait leur manquer. Mais Ussop allait avoir du mal.

Et c'est là que je m'en rendis compte. Ussop n'était plus avec le groupe. Il avait disparu et avec lui avait disparu une valise pleine de Berries. Compte tenu de ce que j'avais vu ici, il valait mieux s'assurer qu'il aille bien, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser cet équipage me filer entre les doigts. Je descendit de mon perchoir et parti à sa recherche, avec un peu de chance, je le retrouverais avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Mai sen descendant, je fut à nouveau stoppé dans mon élan. Un homme barbu avec une cicatrice sur l'œil droit et portant un costume noire estampillé du symbole de la Marine se tenait devant la porte avec d'autres type habillés de la même manière, venus pour voir Mr le Maire Iceberg et à en juger par sa réaction, c'était pas leur première visite. Mais je n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Laissant derrière moi les cris de Luffy et Nami se rendant compte qu'ils venaient de se faire piquer les 2/3 de leur argent, probablement par ceux qui était derrière la disparition d'Ussop.

J'ai passé de longues minutes à chercher et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à trouver, ce fuit Sanji et Chopper, tracté par un Bull de la ville sur l'un des canaux et apparemment, ils étaient préoccupés.

\- "Hey, les gars !" criait-je interpellant les deux qui, en me voyant, posèrent le pied, et le sabot, à terre.

\- "Ash ! On a un gros problème !" cria Chopper, totalement paniqué.

\- "Ouais, faut croire que c'est la spécialité de la ville, de créer des emmerdes."

\- "Comment ça ?" interrogea Sanji sans comprendre.

\- "Ussop a disparu. Et avec lui, les 2/3 de l'argent pour le bateau."

\- "QUOI !? Mais c'est horrible ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Ussop et qu'on récupère l'argent, comme ça, on pourra réparer le bateau." Cria à nouveaux Chopper, tentant de positiver mais je fut dans l'obligation de descendre ses espoirs.

\- "Problème numéro 2 : J'avais raison pour le bateau et les ingénieurs l'ont confirmé. La quille du Merry, sa colonne vertébrale si on peut dire, est foutue. Le Merry n'est pas réparable."

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid sur le médecin et le cuistot, ce dernier laissant tomber sa cigarette de stupeur. Ils étaient si abasourdis qu'ils semblaient en avoir oublié leur problème de départ, jusqu'à ce que Sanji, se frottant l'arrière de la tête, ne me parle de cet autre problème.

\- "Et problème numéro 3 : Robin aussi a disparu. Chopper faisait les courses dans une boutique et quand il est sorti, elle était plus là."

Je poussais moi aussi un soupir. Décidemment, cette ville me portait la poisse. Mais la disparition de Robin pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de chose vu la quantité de personnalités 'intéressantes' rassemblées ici. Clairement, il y a un truc qui allait pas.

\- "Bon, continuez à chercher Robin. Mais c'est le genre de femme qui sait disparaitre, alors soyez vigilants. De mon côté, je vais tenter de retrouver Ussop. Et soyez vraiment prudent. Cette ville craint plus que ce que j'avais prévu."

Et je repris ma route, à la recherche du sniper laissant la recherche de l'archéologue au petit renne et au chef cuisinier. Et ma recherche ne dura pas, interrompue par la voix de Nami. Quand je le rejoignit enfin, elle était à genoux, tenant par les épaules Ussop. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il avait été violemment passé à tabac et Nami tentait de le faire parler, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pouvait.

\- "La vache. Ils y sont pas aller de mains mortes. Qui a fait ça ?" me demandais-je, obtenant une réponde de Nami, dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

\- "La Franky Family, un gang local. Ils ont pris 200 Millions de Berries sur nos 300. Et Ussop y est passé aussi." Répondit Nami, visiblement sur les nerfs. "Il faut qu'on retrouve cet argent."

Elle se releva après avoir placé Ussop contre un mur en position assise.

\- "Comment ça ? Son état de santé est pas plus important ?" j'avais dit es mots avec un certain dégoût, jouant le rôle de celui qui n'était pas au courant pour le bateau.

\- "Le Merry est pas réparable, d'après les gars de la Galley-La. Si on veut poursuivre notre aventure, il nous faut un nouveau bateau et on aura besoin d'y investir tout cet argent."

\- "Donc j'avais raison. Vas-y, dis-le. Répète après moi : Tu avais raison."

\- "C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DES BLAGUES !"

\- "Désolé, c'était trop tentant." M'excusais-je. "Bon, retourne au bateau et préviens Zoro, faut bien le mettre au courant. De mon côté, j'ai des trucs à faire. Je vous retrouve au bateau ce soir."

\- "Depuis quand tu décides de ce qu'on doit faire ?" se plaignit Nami, les bras croisés, ne me faisant toujours pas confiance.

\- "Vu la situation actuelle, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, alors discute pas. Je te dis à ce soir. Et soyez bien tous prudent. Ça deviens n'importe quoi sur cette île.

Bien qu'elle était pas emballée par la situation, Nami laissa faire et repartie en direction du bateau, me laissant seul derrière elle. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de cette affaire. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça. J'errai donc sans véritable but dans la ville qui commençait à baigner dans les couleurs écarlates de la fin de journée, essayant de trouver un dénominateur commun entre la disparition de Robin, la présence de ces types et les agents du gouvernement que j'avais aperçu vers les chantiers de la Galley-La. Et justement, j'aperçus les agents en question sortir du bureau de la Galley-La devant lequel j'étais arrivé sans m'en rendre compte. Et pour rendre le tout plus agréable, je put entendre l'agent se plaindre.

\- "L'homme est plutôt borné… Je suis incapable de savoir si il l'a encore en sa possession. Je pensais qu'il me traiterais un peu mieux, avec tout le chemin que j'ai fait pour venir."

Donc le gouvernement s'intéressait à quelque chose qui, au moins temporairement, a été en possession d'Iceberg ? C'était déjà ça. Mais il m'en fallait plus. Apparemment, mon désarroi était sacrément visible puisqu'il attira l'attention d'un vieil homme assis à la terrasse d'un bar à côté de moi.

\- "Vous semblais être en pleine réflexion, jeune homme. Si ça demande autant de réflexion, asseyez-vous au lieu de rester planté comme un buisson au milieu du chemin."

Dans un coin de mon esprit, je me disais qu'un type aussi vieux connaissait forcément beaucoup de chose. Je décidais donc de tenter ma chance.

\- "En fait, monsieur, je crois que vous pourriez peut être m'aider. Le maire, Mr Iceberg, c'est un peu une idole par ici, je me trompe ?"

\- "En effet." Répondit le vieil homme en prenant sa pinte. "Il a fondé la Galley-La et toute la ville a fleurie et a grandie avec elle jusqu'à devenir la métropole qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Même si il n'est pas le seul que l'on puisse considérer comme un héros par ici." Cette dernière phrase me fit froncer les sourcils.

\- "Comment ça, pas le héros ? Il y en avait un autre ?"

\- "Celui qui a créer le Train des Mers et a permis à la ville de se reconstruire en premier lieux. Le train porte d'ailleurs son nom. Tom, l'un des meilleurs ingénieurs navals du monde. Il a été arrêté par le gouvernement il y a des années de cela pour complicité avec Gol D. Roger. Il est celui qui avait construit son bateau, l'Oro Jackson."

L'entente des mots 'Tom' et 'arrestation' restèrent bloqué dans ma tête, les informations tourbillonnants dans ma tête tel un cyclone, creusant au plus profond de mémoire pour savoir où j'avais entendu parler de cette affaire. Et quand je me rappelait enfin de ce dont il s'agissait, tout, ou presque, faisait sens.

"Ça explique, la présence de ces gars ici. Et c'est probablement pour ça que Robin a disparue. Ils vont avoir besoin de ses services. Reste à savoir comment ils vont agir. Mais dans tous les cas, je vais devoir changer mes plans vus qu'ils sont impliqués. Si Luffy et les autres s'en mêlent, ils vont pas survivre. Il semblerait que je vais devoir dire adieu aux pirates et m'incruster à la petite sauterie du CP9."

/- Pendant ce temps, POV Général -/

Sanji, Luffy, Zoro et Chopper, sous sa forme humaine, étaient sur le terrain vague à l'extérieur de la ville, rassemblés en demi-cercle, fixant un point au sol en silence. Un point qui était en fait Ussop. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Le nez brisé, couvert d'hématome et de sang, des dents brisés et le visage également couvert de larmes. Chopper s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami, inspectant les blessures.

\- "Est-ce qu'il respire encore, Chopper ?" demanda Sanji, sans bouger d'un centimètre.

\- "Ne vous en faites pas, il vivra. Il a juste perdu connaissance." Répondit le petit renne avant de se relever, rejoignant ses amis qui se dirigeait vers un étrange bâtiment avec une espèce de croissant de lune qui traversait le toit. Sur le devant du bâtiment, une enseigne étoilé indiquant 'Franky House'.

Les 4 pirates marchaient comme un seul homme vers le bâtiment, bien déterminé à faire payer à ces types ce qu'ils avaient fait à Ussop et aussi pour récupérer leur argent. Bien évidemment, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils firent connaitre leur présence de la meilleur de manière. En fracassant la porte, envoyant un pauvre type se trouvant derrière valser au bout de la pièce.

\- "Qui a … C'est … STRAWHAT LUFFY !" cria l'un des malfrats en voyant le capitaine. Mais une fois la surprise passée, ils étaient beaucoup plus confiant.

\- "HAHA ! Il est venu chercher son argent ?!" se moqua un type aussi grand que large enfilant une espèce d'armure. "Regardez combien on est, bande de crétin ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire à 4 ! Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, on ne vas pas laisser filer vos têtes mises à prix !" Le type arriva devant Luffy qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée. "Allez, ramène toi, nabot !"

Luffy sorti de sa 'trance' et se mit à battre l'air de ses poings, comme pour un Gomu Gomu no Gatling, mais sans toucher son adversaire qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, une grande hache dans la main.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO …**_

\- "Hein ? Des coups de poings ! Même un canon ne pourrait pas entamer cette armure. J'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je vais t'éclater."

 _ **CANNON !**_

Sauf que le canon de Luffy, qui frappa le ventre de ce 'géant' brutalement de ses mains, était d'un tout autre calibre puisqu'il brisa l'armure du malfrat d'un coup et l'envoya au tapis, sous les regards médusées des autres criminels qui n'en revenaient pas.

Et ce fut le début du chaos. Les pirates étaient déchainés, décimant les troupes ennemis sans aucun problème, que cela soit à coups de sabres, de poings, de pieds ou de cornes. La Franky Family leur envoyait tout ce qu'ils avaient, mais rien n'était suffisamment pour les arrêter. Les pirates étaient galvaniser, non seulement par l'envie de récupérer leur argent, mais surtout pour venger le pauvre Ussop qui attendait toujours, étalé sur le sol non loin de là. Il ne fallut au final que quelques minutes aux pirates pour se débarrasser de la Franky Family.

Au terme de ce règlement de compte, la Franky House avaient été réduite en miette, il ne restait plus que des débris fumant et des corps calcinés ici et là. Zoro et Sanji se trouvaient parmi les décombres, Luffy percher sur ce qu'il restait de la lune, observant l'horizon, Chopper étant allé s'occuper des blessures du sniper.

\- "Alors, on va chasser Franky ?" demanda le cuistot en allumant sa cigarette. Car en effet, ils avaient appris que Franky, le boss de la Franky Family, étaient partis avec les 200 millions qu'ils avaient volé peu de temps avant leur arrivée.

\- " Le chasser où ? " demanda rhétoriquement Zoro. " On a aucune idée de l'a où il est allé. Et même si on réussissait à le retrouver, il aura déjà dépenser tout le fric."

\- "On fait quoi, alors ?" demanda Sanji. "Si on attend ici qu'il revienne, on va pouvoir attendre longtemps."

\- "Hééé ! J'ai fini avec les soins d'urgence !" Coupa Chopper, qui venait de finir de panser Ussop. "Trouvons une civière et emmenons-le au bateau !"

\- "Bien. Ça sert à rien de rester parler ici. Rentrons, on a laissé Nami-swan attendre suffisamment." Proposa Sanji en se levant de son siège de fortune. "En plus, on a aucune nouvelle de Robin-chwan et même l'autre imbécile à écharpe n'est pas revenu."

/- Ailleurs -/

\- "ACHOO ! Qui c'est qui m'a traité d'imbécile ? Sûrement un autre crétin."

/- Retour à l'équipage -/

\- "ACHOO ! Désolé." Repris Sanji. "Hé, Luffy ! Descend, on retourne au bateau."

Le capitaine resta silencieux plusieurs minutes avant de prendre la parole, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

\- "Le bateau… J'ai décidé…"

Les 3 pirates l'observaient sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Luffy fasse part de la décision qu'il avait prise après une longue réflexion.

\- "Il est temps de se séparer du Vogue Merry."

 **Pas mon meilleur chapitre, enfin c'est comme ça que je le perçois. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré tout et que vous serez là pour la suite qui arrive bientôt (vous avez l'habitude maintenant, je pense). À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Water Seven, île des séparations. Une tentative de meurtre douteux. Confrontation sur 3 fronts**


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour,

Je suis désolé, mais j'ai décidé de mettre cette fic en pause pour une durée indéterminée. La raison est simple : je n'est pas l'envie, ni les idées pour la continuer pour l'instant. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui attendait la suite, mais je ne vous oublierais pas, je reviendrais surement un jour.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusque là et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.

Pour ceux qui aime One Piece, je prépare une nouvelle fic One Piece qui arrivera bientôt sur mon compte, je vous invite à allez voir si jamais, ça peut vous intéresser.

À bientôt !


End file.
